Brooke and Ridge's History
First meet while Brooke and her family are catering a party for the Forresters Both are involved with others Brooke hides a letter that Ridge wrote to Caroline and Caroline marries Thorne Ridge and Brooke get together again, only to be torn apart Ridge marries Caroline, but she soon dies afterwards By this time Brooke is involved with Ridge's father, Eric Brooke and Eric marry At this time Ridge is seeing Caroline's doctor from when she was sick, Dr. Taylor Hayes Ridge and Taylor marry Brooke gives birth to a her and Eric's son, and names him Eric Forrester, the second Brooke and Eric's marriage ends Ridge and Taylor have problems in their marriage due to Brooke Brooke discovers she's pregnant, Ridge demands a paternity test Brooke gives birth up at Big Bear, with Ridge's help, she has a girl who she names Bridget, a combination of her and Ridge's name Paternity test reveals Ridge to be Bridget's father Taylor is declared dead in a plane crash Ridge and Brooke finally marry Taylor returns a short time later, and their marriage is deemed invalid Ridge divorces Taylor so he can stay with Brooke Ridge finds letter stating Brooke paid the doctor off for Bridget's first paternity test Second paternity test reveals Eric, not Ridge, is Bridget's father Brooke goes out of the country and has a nervous breakdown Ridge finds her and they go home only to learn that Stephanie has manipulated Eric into getting sole custody of Rick and Bridget on the basis that Brooke abandoned them Brooke takes them up to Big Bear, only to be arrested for kidnapping them Ridge designs a wedding gown for the fashion showing showstopper, and plans to have Brooke be in the gown to propose to her on the runway Stephanie manipulates Ridge into thinking that Brooke is cheating on him with Grant Ridge goes up to Big Bear only to witness Brooke giving Grant an innocent kiss Ridge then decides to propose to Taylor on the runway, not Brooke, in front of Brooke Brooke uses Grant to make Ridge jealous Brooke marries Grant, with Ridge trying to stop it Taylor gets fed up with Ridge putting Brooke before her and calls their wedding off Ridge learns that Brooke and Grant's marriage isn't legal; and Brooke soon learns, she tells Grant she doesn't want to marry him again Taylor learns she's pregnant, but after seeing Ridge and Brooke together, she comes up with a plan making everyone think that Thorne is the father Ridge proposes to Brooke in Italy After returning home, Brooke tells Ridge she's pregnant They marry for a second time, Taylor tries getting there to stop the wedding, but she goes into labor and Thorne helps her deliver Thomas Ridge and Brooke go on their honeymoon, and Brooke miscarries Taylor tells Ridge the truth shortly after Ridge and Brooke get back from their honeymoon Ridge makes the extreme painful decision to end his marriage to Brooke so he can be a father to Thomas Brooke gives her pursuit of Ridge up Brooke soon develops feelings for Thorne Ridge is against the relationship from the minute he learns of it The infamous Venice scheme happens, which results in Thorne and Brooke being torn apart After much arguments, debate, and heartache, Ridge finally accepts Brooke and Thorne's relationship Brooke admits her feelings for Ridge to Deacon Brooke and Thorne's marriage is over Ridge and Taylor have problems again, because of Brooke Brooke starts her pursuit of Ridge up again After much thought and debate, Ridge chooses Taylor once and for all Taylor recently died, opening the storybook for Ridge and Brooke once again Ridge and Brooke are growing closer together as Brooke comforts him over losing Taylor Both plan to go to Portofino for the companies fashion shows Ridge gave Brooke his great-grandmother's ring as a symbol of his commitment to her Now that he knows the truth about her and Deacon, they are at a standstill Ridge has learned the truth about who his father is, he desperately wants to turn to Brooke, but he doesn't know how to Brooke has told him she will always be there for him Ridge proposed to Brooke and she accepted Ridge and Bridget have appeared to have feelings for one another Brooke overhears them at their engagement party and isn't sure if she should go through with the wedding When Brooke overhears Ridge and Bridget on their wedding day, she makes the decision not to marry Ridge Brooke leaves Ridge at the altar Brooke and Ridge are at a crossroads Slowly, Ridge earns Brooke trust and gives her the space she needs from him Brooke catches the eye of dominick pain, Ridge's half-brother Ridge has no choice but to stand by and watch Nick and Brooke grow closer Brooke is torn over who to choose Ridge ousts Brooke from CEO of Forrester Creations Ridge gives Brooke spectra and renames it Logan Designs Ridge are Brooke are once again re-united and she tells Nick it's over between them Ridge proposes to Brooke Ridge forces Stephanie to apologize to Brooke and accept their relationship; he also forces her to put the engagement ring on Brooke's finger Ridge and Brooke elope to Puerto Vista as they are married in the rainforest; the ceremony pays tribute to the culture of the country Ridge is kidnapped on their wedding night Brooke finds Ridge, and learns that sheila is behind the kidnapping Ridge is presumed dead as Brooke watches him fall into the furnace of the foundery where they were being held In a moment of grief, pain, and confusion Brooke is intimate with Nick Brooke goes back to where they were married, and finds Ridge alive Nick persists that Brooke not tell Ridge, but Brooke says she can't keep it from him Stephanie welcomes Brooke into the family at the welcome home party Stephanie throws for Ridge, Brooke, and Massimo Ridge has Sally's office re-designed for Brooke Brooke discovers she's pregnant and Ridge is overjoyed. But is darkness on the horizon for this couple? Brooke told Ridge the truth on what happened between her and Nick; much to her surprise, he forgave her Ridge and Brooke learn that the baby Brooke is carrying is Nick's and they try to get Nick to sign adoption papers, but he refuses After listening to those around her, except for Ridge, Brooke makes the painful decision to leave Ridge Brooke and Ridge share one last night with each other up at the Forrester cabin in Big Bear As they finish dancing one last time, Brooke gives Ridge her wedding ring and then leaves town Brooke returns home and though she wants to be with Ridge more than anything, she stays strong in her decision to leave him Ridge hands Brooke annulment papers as he believes that's what she wants and he tries to spare her as little pain as possible Jackie, Massimo, Rick, James, and Stephanie stage an intervention for Brooke to choose Nick After being pressured into accepting Nick's proposal, Brooke goes to Hawaii with him, where she calls Ridge for permission to sleep with Nick On the eve of Brooke and Nick's wedding, Ridge uncovers something about Nick that will allow him to stop the wedding Ridge stops Brooke and Nick's wedding and Nick is arrested Brooke goes to Thorne and Darla's wedding with Ridge After months of being away from each other, and longing to be together, Brooke and Ridge are finally re-united after Thorne and Darla's wedding Brooke accepts Ridge's proposal and returns Nick's ring to him On their first night back with one another, Brooke goes into labor and Ridge helps Brooke deliver what he believes is his nephew Nick soon shows up and tells them that Ridge is the baby's father A third paternity test is done and it's declared beyond a shadow of a doubt that Ridge is the father of Brooke's baby They name their son Ridge Forrester, Jr. Brooke moves back in with Ridge and his children so they can marry and become a family once again Ridge and Brooke marry in a small ceremony with just their closest friends and family; a drunken Stephanie and Nick show up, but both fail to disrupt Ridge and Brooke's happiness that day Ridge takes Brooke on a ride 'around the world' With practically no time to settle into their new lives together, a crisis at Forrester Creations forces Brooke back to working there to help the company Brooke and Ridge both are at odds with Thomas over his relationship with Amber Both have seemed to back off for now, but not until after they tried to break the two up to no avail After being pressured by his family, Brooke agrees to talk to Ridge about his treatment of Thorne Brooke votes against Ridge to oust Eric as CEO of Forrester Creations Brooke explains to Ridge why she voted against him Bridget returns from Copenhagen, and stays with Ridge and Brooke Brooke makes Ridge promise he won't ever cross the line with Bridget again Both Ridge and Brooke want to help Bridget through her confusion Amber decides to get revenge on Ridge by snapping a picture of him and Bridget Brooke nearly kicks Ridge out Brooke slaps Amber After Ridge is trapped in a mine shaft with Bridget up at Big Bear, Amber takes another picture of them, and this time Brooke throws him out Brooke starts worrying after Ridge won't return her calls and knows something's wrong Brooke and Ridge are re-united after he returns from morgan taking him out of the country Ridge and Brooke's happiness is again shortlived when Taylor returns from the dead Brooke takes RJ and leaves Ridge when he can't make a decision on who he wants Even after learning Stephanie faked her heart attack so that Ridge would marry Taylor, Ridge won't divorce Taylor At present time, Brooke and Ridge are in different directions: he is with Taylor and Brooke has remarried Eric Taylor admits to Ridge what she did with James up at Big Bear all those years ago, and Ridge leaves her Ridge goes to Brooke to tell her that he's leaving Taylor for her, but she tells him to go back to Taylor Ridge works on getting Brooke back While Brooke is out on sedatives, Ridge slips into her bed and misinterprets her actions The next morning, Ridge realizes what he's done and immediately regrets it Brooke again tells Ridge they're over for good Brooke goes back home after learning that Ridge has had a heartattack Ridge wakes up after Brooke talks to him while he's in the hospital Category:The Couple